Un día para recordar
by Bruja
Summary: Alguien ha enviado palomas a todos los luchadores para verse el día de Navidad y algunos se lo toman muy bien y otros maldicen a la persona encargada, pero..¿quién está detrás de toda esta reunión?, el regreso del KENSHIN-GUMI al completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Un día para recordar**

**Capítulo 1 - Alegrías y desagrados**

Besó con cariño a la paloma y alzándola con fuerza al aire, el ave salió volando para alejarse de ella y llegar a su destino. Le despidió con más cariño y frotándose las manos con más énfasis, desvió su mirada hacía un lado para ver como había más palomas encerradas en las jaulas y todas ellas llevaban un papel atado en la pata. Sus ojos se llenaron de virutas de alegría y abriendo los brazos, obtuvo con más fuerza el aire que la impulsaba a seguir viviendo. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se fue directa hacía ahí.

Era el momento de una reunión de amigos o mejor dicho, de ex-compañeros de batallas, enemigos potenciales y antiguos amores del pasado.

o0o0o0 o0o0o o0o0o

Los papeles habían salido volando de la mesa por culpa de su ataque de rabia, al haber estrellado con fuerza sus puños y todo el trabajo que había echo su subordinado había quedado reducido a la nada. Se sentó con rabia en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, resopló y girándose clavó sus ojos en el calendario que estaba clavado en la pared. Y en ningún momento se fijo como el rostro de su subordinado comenzaba a aparecer por el borde de la mesa, primero fueron sus cabellos y detrás de ellos, aparecían sus ojos y en donde se podía leer el fastidio y la desesperación por ese acto.

Suspiró con rabia y se paso la mano por su cabeza, definitivamente estaba de muy mal humor.

-¡¿Por qué?!..-soltó al poner morros.

Enarcó una ceja mientras notaba como un tic comenzaba a devorarlo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

-Estoy de mal humor..-soltó con rabia.

-¿Enserio?¡no me había dado cuenta!..-exclamó con sarcasmo al quedarse enfrente de su jefazo, se cruzó de brazos y curvando sus labios..-no tienes que pagarlo conmigo.

Su rostro tembló ante esta acusación y suspirando con resignación, volvió a pasarse la mano su por cara.

-Lo sé..-verificó ante la sorpresa de su subordinado..-pero es que este día me pone de mal humor, no me gusta y encima..-se mordió los labios mientras el tic se iba haciendo más pronunciado..-ella quiere que se celebre, ¡maldita sea todo esto!.

Cho sonrió al escuchar el tono de su voz y cogiendo una silla la acercó a su jefazo. Le cogió la mano con dulzura y con chiribitas en los ojos, eso si, ante este gesto el rostro de Saito se había vuelto azulado.

-Es navidad y es normal que a alguien tan amargado como tú no le gusta..-dijo sin consideración..-son fechas para ser bueno y tú eres más malo que un demonio y sobretodo para pasar estas fiestas con la familia y tu quieres que tu familia desaparezca de la faz de la tierra..aunque..-alzó un dedo con humor..-Tokito es la única que consigue pararte los pies.

El Lobo se mordió los labios y apartando con brusquedad la mano de ese agarre, giró su silla para darle la espalda a su empleado. No hacía falta escuchar la verdad saliendo de esos labios tan estúpidos. Él odiaba la navidad, odiaba todo ese maldito rollo de felicidad y estaba convencido que habrían más como él, se cruzó de brazos y con su pie comenzó a golpear el suelo. Estaba de muy mal humor y seguir hablando del tema no iba a solucionar el asunto, si no, todo lo contrario, lo empeoraría.

Cho encogió los hombros y levantándose de la silla, comenzó a dar la vuelta a la mesa para encontrar el rostro de su jefazo, aunque no tuviera familia quería tener vacaciones y disfrutar de la soledad que había por esa causa, sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar que nuevamente pasaría unas fiestas vacías y comiendo solo. En definitiva que la única compañía que tendría seria a él mismo y se aburría mucho. Suspiró con desgracia ante este echo y se rasgó los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas que estaban brotando de ahí.

Se detuvo enfrente de su jefazo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Actúa como un niño pequeño..-sentenció..-tendría que estar alegre, usted estará acompañado y yo...-dos enormes llágrimas salieron de sus ojos..-estaré más solo que la una, ¡que injusticia!.

Pero la expresión del Lobo no se detuvo ante esa confesión tan lastimera y sentándose con más desgana, siguió enfuscado en su rabia por ese día. El suspiró de Cho ante esa actitud fue lo único que se escuchó en el silencio incómodo de la oficina, pero un leve aleteo en la ventana y el golpe en los cristales, consiguieron llamar levemente la atención del Lobo.

-Como sean otra vez esos niños, te prometo que me haré una bufanda con sus entrañas..-sentenció fríamente Cho..-estoy hasta las narices que se rían de mi cuando les regaño..-se fue hacía la ventana con los brazos cruzados y con el tic del enfado en su rostro se plantó enfrente de ahí, pero para fastidio suyo, comprobó que no había nadie en la calle..-¡serán cobardes! se han escondido como ratas que son..-abrió la ventana con más rabia y ante ese camino libre, algo entró con velocidad para detenerse encima de su cabello.

Escuchó el gruñido de Saito y sintió como había algo encima de su cabello, levantó sus manos y consiguió la bienvenida del animal. Un picotazo con ganas.

-¡Ay!..-exclamó adolorido al chupar su dedo..-¡dichosa ave, como te pille te despellejaré y te comeré para navidad!.

-No seas iluso..-dijo Saito al cerrar los ojos.

El ave se alejó del cabello de Cho y se detuvo en la mesa del Lobo, ante este movimiento el policía abrió un ojo para ver como había un papel en la pata del animal, se movió con sigilo y cogiendo al ave le quitó el papel, ante la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de su subornidado. Desenrolló el papel y leyéndolo atentamente, su rostro comenzó a cambiar de enfado al pálido, se paso una mano por su frente y tragó compulsivamente saliva. Ante esta acción Cho sintió pánico, jamás había visto a su jefe actuar de esa manera y seguro que la carta era la culpable de esta transformación, vio como el papel caía de sus manos y se quedaba más petrificado que antes..

Alargó su mano y cogiendo el papel con terror.

-¡Dios,¿qué ocurre Saito?!..-pasó su mano por delante del rostro del policia..-¡está más blanco que un muerto,¿qué le han dicho?!.

Pero no obtuvo la respuesta del Lobo y clavando su vista en la carta, comenzó a leer con interés. Su rostro iba del terror a la sorpresa y después a la alegría, alzó su rostro al cielo y estrellando el papel contra su pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante este acontecimiento único, su garganta se había cerrado ante este mensaje y no podía articular palabra alguna.

Pero de lo que estaba más seguro, es que la felicidad le embargaba con fuerza e ilusión. Por fin iba a pasar un día maravilloso.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

La calle estaba bastante concurrida enfrente del Aoiya y en las puertas del restaurante, se encontraba alguien respetado por algunos o ignorado por otros, se frotaba las manos cada vez que alguna jovencita pasaba por su lado, sus babas salían y en muchas ocasiones debía pasarse el dorso de su manga por sus labios para apartar esa imagen de viejo lujurioso y pervertido, no era buena imagen para su negocio. Aunque luego podía ser amable con ellas e invitarlas a una cena de primerísima clase con el mejor casanovas de Kyoto.

Sonreía antes estos pensamientos y su rostro cambiaba a uno más psicótico. Y por culpa de estar divagando por su mente tan calenturienta, no escuchó como la puerta se abría bruscamente y del interior salía el palo de una escoba que acababa estrellada contra su cabeza. para poder conseguir su objetivo...dejarlo K.O.

Se llevó ambas manos a su cintura y le miro con rabia, con rencor...con miles de sentimientos negativos.

-¡Okina deja de hacer eso!..-exclamó la voz con más fuerza.

El anciano desvió su mirada apenada hacía la fuente de su vida y con lágrimas de cocodrilo, se colocó una mano en su cabeza.

-Terroncito de azúcar bañado en chocolate..-soltó con vulgaridad ante la repulsión de la Okashira..-solo estaba dando mensajes a todos los transeúntes para que viniera al restaurante.

-¡¿Te crees qué soy tonta?!..-soltó más molesta..-¡estabas haciendo cochinadas!..-se llevó un dedo a su ojo y señalándoselo..-te he visto con mi ojo de lince, sé lo que estabas haciendo y por ese motivo asustas a la clientela..-vio como su abuelo del alma se sentaba en el suelo y juntando sus dos deditos le miraba con cara de cordero degollado..-¡no me vas a apaciguar con es tono lastimero!

Levantó su rostro con más pesadumbre y soltó un _"snif" _con más fuerza para derrotar el armazón de su niñita. La Okashira cerró los ojos como un intento vago de impedir su transformación, pero suspiró con resignación al saber que su tono lastimero de cordero degollado, había dado resultado y había suavizado su semblante.

-¡Biennn!..-gritó Okina con ilusión.

-Pero debes portarte bien..-le advirtió con frustración por la victoria del anciano.

Okina asintió y se tiró hacía ella para abrazarla con fuerza. La quería tanto que no podía vivir sin su pequeña renacuaja y estrellando su rostro reseco contra la piel suave de su nieta, comenzó a masajearla con más tortura. La ninja intentaba separarse de ese ataque mortífero pero el agarre estaba siendo muy complicado y la tenía inutilizada.

Un pequeño golpe consiguió llamar la atención del anciano y desviando su mirada hacía su hombro, vio la "_cagada"_ de alguien ajeno a esa demostración de cariño familiar, se mordió los labios y alzando su vista al cielo vio como había una paloma plantada en el techo de su hogar, curvó sus labios con desgana y separándose del agarre, gruñó con asco ante esta acción.

-¡Maldito bicho emplumado!..-sentenció con rudeza..-¡se ha cagado encima mía!.

Misao sonrió y llamándole suavemente, el ave bajó hasta su mano. Le acarició con cariño y protección, ante un ataque de venganza por parte de su abuelo.

-¡Okina lleva una nota!..-exclamó con sorpresa la Okashira..-¿De quién será?.

-De una admiradora mía..-dijo al cruzarse de brazos y asentir a su gran idea..-me envían poemas de muchas formas.

La ninja entrecerró su mirada ante este comentario y desenrollando el papel, comenzó a leerlo con atención y curiosidad.

-¡SIIIII!..-gritó Misao al comenzar a dar saltos con energía..-¡FIESTA, FIESTA!.

Okina alzó una ceja confuso y quitándole el papel de las manos, leyó con atención su contenido y sonriendo con ilusión, comenzó a imitar a su nieta.

-¡FIESTA, FIESTA Y CHICAS!.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Acarició con cariño el ave que tenía entre sus manos y elevando sus brazos, hizo un movimiento para liberarlo y dejar que volará en completa libertad, abrió la nota que llevaba y sonriendo con más dulzura, asintió a las palabras que había escrito en su interior.

-Me parece muy buena idea..-comentó con suavidad..-es el momento ideal.

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

Bostezó ruidosamente e incorporándose de su futón y con ello, provocó el movimiento de toda la basura que rodeaba a su zona de descanso. Se estiró y abrió la boca, gimió con desgana y rascándose la espalda, desvió sus ojos al ver como un ave estaba picoteando las sobras de una de sus comidas pasadas. Arrugó la nariz al verlo y al momento alzó sus ojos con curiosidad al ver un papel enrollado en su pata.

Se estiró con pesadez y agarrando con brusquedad al animal, le quitó el papel para leerlo, no sin antes bostezar y aventajar el ruido que provocaba como si tuviera un oso en su interior. Estiró el papel y lo leyó con desgana.

Y con rabia lo apartó de su rostro, lo arrugó con rabia y mordiéndose los labios, supo que su mirada se había vuelto más maléfica.

-¡Traidora!..-exclamó furioso..-¡maldita Kaoru!...-apretó el papel para transformarlo en una bola..-¡lo ha preparado todo sin contar conmigo!.

**Continuará**

**Holas. La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer una fic nuevo hasta que finalizará algunos, pero he pensado..¡¿por qué no?!, además en estas fechas, me va a venir bien esta idea.**

**Disfruten de este fic por que vuelve el KENSHIN-GUMI al completo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un día para recordar**

**Capítulo 2 - Sorpresas**

No le había dado tiempo a llenar su barriga con algo de los restos que había esparcidos por su casa, pero es que la rabia y la traición que se había ceñido sobre él, había podido detener al hambre que había nacido en su interior. Se mordió los labios y salió corriendo del cuchicutril en el cual vivía o por lo menos el lugar donde pasaba parte de su vida, por que el resto de su existencia estaba enfocada en el Dojo Kamiya, vamos su verdadero hogar.

Su olfato captó el olor a carne recién echa y su estómago respondió a esa llamada, pero arrugó la nariz al saber que ahora solo había un sentimiento que le dominaba por completo.

-Traidora..-masculló con crueldad.

Y continuó corriendo a plena hora de la mañana con el papel en sus manos y apretándolo con más rabia conforme iba pasando el rato.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Alzó su espada con energía y cortó la cabeza del pequeño ave que revoloteaba cerca de su cabeza y que le estaba alejando de sus pensamientos. El pobre animal cayó al suelo sin vida en su cuerpo, y el asesino se giró nuevamente para clavar sus ojos en el horno que tenía enfrente. El rugido de su estómago le devolvió a la realidad y mirando de reojo al ave, encogió los hombros para pensar que después de todo, comería carne en estas fiestas.

Se levantó del taburete y cogiendo por la pata al animal, vio como en la otra había un papel enrollado. Levantó su mirada hacía delante para comprobar como estaba completamente solo y no notaba la energía de nadie, despojó al animal de su nota y abriéndola comenzó a leerlo con ansiedad. Emitió una sonrisa divertida y tirando al animal detrás suya, se frotó las manos y se dirigió a coger un cubo de agua para apagar el horno, se fue hacía la puerta de su casa y la cerró de golpe, para peinarse con los dedos y sonreír con fascinación.

-Menos mal que se han acordado..-soltó entre dientes..-me ha sorprendido que mi estúpido alumno haya echo algo correcto.

0o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Golpeaba con fuerza el pie en el piso de la comisaría mientras veía como su subordinado bailaba con ilusión, fugazmente había pensado en coger la espada y callarlo para siempre, pero en su corazón cruel y despiadado había brotado un extraño sentimiento al ver la alegría en esa mirada tan moribunda y solitaria. Se giró sobre la silla y le dio la espalda, para ver fijamente la pared, tal vez si dejaba de verlo, ese sentimiento podría desaparecer y eliminar el sufrimiento que tenía en su pecho, pero desgraciadamente no pudo hacerse realidad y es que Cho apareció por encima de la silla y consiguiendo la mirada ámbar de su jefazo, se frotó las manos.

-¿Y bien, cuando nos vamos?.

-Querrás decir tú..-puntualizó con crueldad al girarse nuevamente..-yo me quedo aquí, tú te vas de aquí y todos seremos felices.

-Pero..-sus labios temblaron al enseñarle la nota..-tienes una invitación Saito..-movió el papel..-en el Dojo Kamiya, con Kenshin y todos los demás,¿recuerdas?.

-A ver pedazo de burro..-se apoyó con más fuerza en el respaldo de su silla..-desde cuando la mapache me invita a su casa y más en navidad, ¡piénsalo escoba! ella no me aguanta y yo los odio a todos.

-¡Ay!..-suspiro con resignación..-siempre haciéndote el duro Saito..-se llevó ambas manos a la cintura..-recuerda que son los únicos amigos que tienes y siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte..-vio la mirada de acusación de su jefe..-bueno, para ayudarte no sé, pero sabes que siempre están ahí y supongo que la mapache ha echo una fiesta para enterrar el hacha de guerra,¡es navidad!..-alzó los brazos al aire..-¡¡es un día de alegría!!.

-¡Que no!..-se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

Cho agarro una silla y se sentó al lado del Lobo, se apoyó en el posa brazos y clavando su mirada de perrito degollado, comenzó a mirarlo fijamente con una atención incómoda para la víctima. Vio el tic en el rostro del policía y sonrió al saber que estaba aguantando más de lo que cabía esperar, en otras circunstancias no se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, pero ahora, saber que le habían invitado a una cena de Navidad, era el mejor de todos los retos y cualquier cosa para conseguir ese propósito se verían duplicado para su beneficio.

El ruido del cuco le distrajo de esa atención y mirándolo detenidamente, se levantó y palpándose las mejillas desvió su mirada hacía el Lobo.

-En ese caso, me iré yo..-volvió a dejar la silla en su sitio y apoyando sus manos en la mesa..-con su permiso, me ausentaré en estas fiestas, mi familia me espera.

-¿Pero de qué familia hablas estúpido?..-le corrigió el Lobo..-¡tú estás solo en este patético mundo, no tienes familia así que no los llames como tal!.

Esas palabras se clavaron con fuerza en su pecho y curvando sus labios con pena, aspiro con fuerza el aire que había a su alrededor para impedir que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, la verdad es que estaba solo pero en ese día se encontraría en compañía y por una vez en mucho tiempo los consideraba una familia, después de todo se habían acordado en enviarle una invitación. Alzó su mentón con orgullo y gruñendo, se dio la vuelta y se alejo del despacho bajo la perplejidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Pero que pesado está con eso..-murmuro con rabia.

o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Aoshi subió la escaleras bajo el mismo manto de silencio y con la mirada fija en algún punto del lugar, se detuvo con brusquedad al ver como había dos sombras moviéndose de un lado hacía otro. Okina se iba a la habitación de su nieta y la dueña del lugar se iba hacía la de su abuelo, en cada trayecto cargaban ropa y utensilios y cada vez que se cruzaban esbozaban una sonrisa traviesa. Entrecerró su mirada al sentir como la curiosidad lo consumía, quería saber que estaban tramando esos dos y sin poder evitar la acción de su cuerpo, avanzó hasta ellos para detenerse en medio de su camino y coger con suavidad el brazo de la Okashira.

Momento que provocó que el corazón de la comadreja bombeará con más fuerza la sangre que parecía faltar en su interior. Levantó su mirada cristalina hacía la helada de su amado y sonriendo con timidez.

-Aoshi-sama..-murmuro nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?..-preguntó toscamente.

-¿Cómo?..-alzó una ceja confusa por su pregunta.

Okina pasó velozmente entre ellos cargando entre sus brazos más objetos para el viaje que estaban preparando. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa hacía el antiguo ex-Okashira que iba de una oreja hacía otra y cerrando los ojos con más alegría que antes, intentó normalizar el ritmo de su respiración, después de todo su espíritu seguía siendo el de un machote, aunque su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Desvió su mirada hacía su adorada cáscara de chocolate barnizada con nata y después hacía su futuro yerno el _"simpático"._

-¡Misao no te retrases!..-exclamó con júbilo al cogerle de la muñeca..-¡no tenemos tiempo, debemos ir cuanto antes y coger los mejores sitios!.

-Okina..-farfulló Misao con incredulidad..-vamos a casa de Kaoru y siempre hay sitio para nosotros..-se soltó del agarre de su abuelo y clavando su mirada hacía su amado..-¿y bien, no se prepara Aoshi-sama?.

Por unos momentos se había sentido olvidado en esa conversación, pero en cuanto su protegida le había nombrado una pequeña explosión se formó en su mente y devolviendo su mirada más confusa hacía la joven.

-¿De qué hablas?..-preguntó curioso.

-Pues...-la Okashira se mordió los labios y mirando de reojo a Okina, vio como este encogía los hombros..-de la cena que tenemos en Nochebuena en la casa de Kaoru, ¿no se lo he dicho?..-vio la negación de su amado y sacando la lengua, se golpeó con suavidad la cabeza..-¡que tonta, se me ha olvidado, es que estoy tan ilusionada que se me había pasado por alto avisarle!..-se palpó la cara y sonriendo..-¿y bien, vendrá?.

Aoshi desvió su mirada hacía Okina para verlo asentir con todos los objetos pegados a su cuerpo, curvó sus labios con amargura y volviendo a clavar su mirada hacía su protegida, soltó un suspiro de desgana y por primera vez fue consciente de sus actos.

o0o0 o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Juntó todas las jaulas en un montón y encendiendo la mecha comenzaron a arder con fiereza. Las llamas quedaban reflejadas en su bello rostro y sonriendo comenzó a frotarse las manos con ímpetu. Su idea había sido genial y estaba fascinada con el resultado que estaba teniendo, aunque sus labios se curvaron al pensar en ciertas personas, por que estaba convencida que parte de esas "_personas"_ desearían tirarse a su cuello para hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento.

Encogió los hombros y bufó con desgana, se lo merecían y estaba cansada de seguir al margen de todos ellos.

Era hora de encontrarse y celebrar algo grandioso.

-Nochebuena..-susurro felizmente y se llevó una mano a su mentón..-¿Qué prepararán para cenar?..-su rostro se volvió azul..-espero que no cocine ella, si no, creo que sufriré unos ataques bastante desagradables.

Se estiró rudamente y comenzó su caminata hacía su destino.

El Dojo Kamiya y que..desgraciadamente estaban ajenos a esos planes.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Abrió de una patada las puertas del Dojo y avanzando a grandes zancadas se encontró con el pelirrojo y su tiña de ropa. Entrecerró su mirada y masculló algo cruel por su traición, él era su amigo, mejor dicho **SU MEJOR AMIGO** y el muy "_pequeñajo"_ pelirrojo había tramado un plan a sus espaldas y eso le había dolido más que una paliza.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños al sentir que su corazón se estrujaba violentamente y parándose enfrente de ese endemoniado **BATTOSAI**, golpeó con la pierna la tiña, provocando su derrumbe al suelo lleno de tierra.

-Sanosuke..-soltó Kenshin molesto..-acababa de lavar la ropa.

-¡A la porra!..-exclamó más furioso al apretujar más el papel..-¡eres un traidor!

-¡¿Cómo?!..-alzó la ceja con confusión al mirarlo fijamente..-¿De qué hablas?..-se cruzó de brazos y levantó su mirada al cielo con más curiosidad que antes..-¡no te he traicionado, soy inocente!.

-¡Mentiroso!..-volvió a explotar con rabia al señalarle..-¡vaya amigo que tengo, has traicionado mi confianza y das asco!.

-¿Qué?..-abrió los ojos de golpe..-¿por qué dices eso?..-curvó sus labios con pena al evitar que temblaran por las palabras tan crueles de su mejor amigo.

La rabia estaba comenzando a salir por todos los poros del luchador y sin poder evitar más la tensión y la estupidez de su amigo, le estampó el papel contra la cara.

Kenshin se apartó el papel de su rostro adolorido y leyendo atentamente el contenido de ella, sus manos temblaron y con el sudor resbalando por su frente, sus ojos se humedecieron de tristeza, desvió lentamente su mirada hacía el Dojo donde entrenaba su hermosa Kaoru y tragó saliva.

-Estamos en serios problemas Sanosuke..-murmuro con terror.

-¿Cómo?..-alzó las cejas sin comprender nada.

-Qué esta carta no la hemos escrito nosotros..-sentenció fríamente.

Y entonces un enorme agujero negro se formó debajo de sus piernas.

**Continuará.**

**Holas. Continuación y algo tarde.**

**En fin, como Nochebuena ya ha pasado y todo eso, había pensado que este fic ya no quedaba tan bien, me refiero por la fecha en que se iba a celebrar la cena, pero luego lo he pensado y seguiré con el. Después de todo, aunque escriba una historia de Navidad no significa que tenga que actualizarla por estas mismas fechas, aunque para que engañarnos, queda mejor..¿verdad?.**

**Mientras tenga en la cabeza metida esta historia seguiré con ella y veréis el final, (Espero que no sea para las fiestas de este año).**

**Bueno, hay más cartas y pronto se reunirán en casa de Kaoru, aunque ¿quién es esa mujer misteriosa?. ¿Irá Saito? ¿Y Aoshi?, habrá más sorpresas.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Natsumi Niikura, Okashira Janet, Kunoichi Karla, Misao91 y Hatake Shumy por disfrutar de esta historia.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un día para recordar**

**Capítulo 3 - Las primeras llegadas.**

Sintió como sus piernas respondían ante su temor y sin poder evitar su propia acción extraña, cayó al suelo de espaldas y las espirales se adueñaron de sus ojos. No podía ser cierto y tenía que ser una broma, su Kaoru, su hermosa amada no podía haber echo invitaciones en vísperas de Navidad.

Ella no podía invitar a gente sin su conocimiento, por que eso significaba cocinar y estar todo el día bajo los fogones de la cocina, y además, la mitad de las personas que podían haber recibido esta invitación no se podían ver ni en pintura, ¿cómo iban a mantener la paz en un lugar tan caótico como su querido Dojo?.

Aunque su cuerpo volvió a la realidad y sus ojos se dirigieron hacía su _mejor amigo_, no pudo aguantar la tensión y se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras Kenshin?..-preguntó Sanosuke intrigado..-¿ha pasado algo?..-curvó sus labios con curiosidad.

"_¿Ha pasado algo?"..¡maldita sea!..¡CLARO QUE HA PASADO ALGO!" _sus ojos siempre tiernos y dulces, se habían vuelto dos ésferas de color ambar y ante este gesto el luchador tragó saliva y dio dos pasos hacía atrás. Kenshin o mejor dicho Battosai, arrugó la carta con rabia y levantándose del suelo, avanzó a zancadas hacía su _mejor amigo_ y el intimidado respondía con más pasos hacía atrás.

-Sanosuke..-susurro terroríficamente.

-¡Ey tranquilizate!..-exclamó el luchador al colocar sus manos delante de él y poder evitar algún ataque del pequeño gnomo rojo..-yo he recibido esa carta, así que soy inocente.

Sanosuke se tapó los oídos al escuchar como un gruñido de ultratumba salía de la garganta de su amigo.

-Deberías tranquilizarte Kenshin..-comentó el luchador suavemente..-no seria indicado que Kaoru te viera de esa forma, ya que empezaría a sospechar que algo malo se avecina a su hogar.

-¡Es que algo malo se avecina a su hogar!..-exclamó Kenshin al recobrar la compostura y zarandear la hoja arrugada..-por si no te has dado cuenta, alguien ha enviado cartas a todos nuestros amigos..-dijo entre dientes..-y ellos se van a presentar aquí.

-Apuesto a que Saito no viene..-sentenció Sanosuke con la nariz arrugada..-no le caemos nada bien.

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos y asintió a las palabras de su _mejor amigo_, aunque un extraño presentimiento se adueño de su cuerpo al pensar nuevamente en esa idea. Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza con resignación, si sus "visitas" empezaban a venir, Kaoru se pondría de los nervios y comenzaría la guerra, escuchó como el bufido del luchador chocaba contra su piel y abriendo los ojos.

-Debemos ocultar la carta..-soltó el pelirrojo..-Kaoru no debe saber nada.

Un tic nervioso se formó en el rostro del luchador ante las palabras del pelirrojo, la verdad es que era una verdadera idiotez ocultar un echo que pronto sería descubierto, él creía que era mejor soltarle la bomba y que Dios juzgará su estado. Avanzó hasta su pequeño amigo y colocando sus manos en los hombros.

-A ver Himura..-dijo con burla..-¿y cuando lleguen los invitados dónde los escondemos?..-cerró los ojos con fuerza..-¿debajo de las piedras o debajo del porche?¡responde, ¿dónde los meteremos?!.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente ante sus palabras y sonriendo nerviosamente, encogió los hombros con pena y mirándole con terror.

-Ni idea..-susurro apenado..-¿y si los enterramos?.

Sanosuke alzó una ceja con incredulidad ante sus palabras, no podía creer que su _mejor amigo_ hubiera propuesto una idea tan descabellada como enterrarlos vivos. Se llevó una mano a su mentón y cerró los ojos, lo mejor sería que pensará en alguna idea original y así salvarles el pellejo.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Okina bufó con desgana y sentándose en las maletas que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía varios metros, se pasó la manga de su gi por su frente y dirigió su mirada rabiosa hacía su bollito de nata, para verla dar vueltas alrededor del ex-Okashira mientras reía ruidosamente.

Volvió a bufar con pesadez al verse rodeado por personas que esperaban la salida del tren. Él había propuesto ir andando hacía la casa de su amiga, pero nuevamente Misao había dado la sugerencia, o mejor dicho la orden de ir en tren y así reponer energías para la velada de Navidad. Y aunque al principio no le había echo mucha gracia ir de esta manera, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente podía ver que su idea había sido la acertada. Además..,dirigió su mirada hacía el antiguo ex-Okashira para ver lo indiferente que se mostraba ante la actitud de felicidad que inundaba el rostro de su bollito de nata.

Era de lo más normal su actitud ya que había sido obligado a asistir a este gran acontecimiento. Cogió la carta que tenía guardada en el bolsillo y acercando el papel más hacía su vista cansada, volvió a leer su contenido.

"_Queridos amigos esparcidos por todo Japón._

_Os hago llegar esta invitación para que asistáis a un acontecimiento único. El reencuentro con los viejos camaradas y los antiguos enemigos que ahora se han ido al lado de los buenos._

_La Navidad son unas fechas muy especiales y que mejor día que celebrarlo con los que más allegados. Así que me gustaría de todo corazón que vinierais a mi hogar, El Dojo Kamiya a celebrar este fantástico día conmigo._

_Besos Kaoru Kamiya."_

Ahora que había vuelto a releer la carta que le había echo llegar Kaoru, la encontraba un poco extraña. Levantó su mirada hacía el frente para ver como su nieta seguía revoloteando alrededor de Aoshi, como si tuviera complejo de abeja. Curvó sus labios y volvió a centrar su atención sobre la misteriosa carta.

-Es extraña..-susurro pausadamente..-¿desde cuando Kamiya invita a los enemigos?..-alzó su mirada hacía el cielo y comenzó a meditar detenidamente, la verdad es que esto era muy sospechoso y antes no le había prestado atención por el simple motivo de que le estaban invitando a una cena y ahora que lo recordaba hacía muchos años que no recibía una invitación por parte de una mujer, agachó su rostro y comenzó a soñar, antes era un joven bien formado y hermoso, y ahora la vida se había llevado parte de su esplendor..-que tiempos aquellos.

-¡COMADREJA!.

Los tres ninjas se giraron hacía atrás al escuchar como alguien les había mencionado. Abrieron los ojos espantados, salvo el antiguo ex-okashira, al ver como Cho los señalaba en forma acusadora y llevando una mochila a su espalda. Se estudiaron cuidadosamente y la Okashira avanzando a zancadas hacía la escoba, comenzó a amenazarle con el puño.

-Escoba..-susurro con maldad.

-Comadreja..-respondió el nombrado.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y con un brillo en sus ojos de depredador intentaron entrar en la mente de su adversario, pero desgraciadamente, sus esfuerzos fueron innecesarios y alzando sus rostros con orgullo se volvieron a retar con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?..-preguntó Okina al acercarse hacía los jóvenes.

Cho desvió su mirada rabiosa hacía el anciano.

-Pues me voy a cenar a casa de una amiga..-sacó la carta..-me han invitado.

Explicó al cruzarse de brazos y asentir ante esta maravillosa cita.

-¡¿A ti?!..-gritó Misao al llevarse una mano a su boca..-¡¿por qué?!.

Cho entrecerró su mirada ante esas palabras tan crueles por parte de la pequeñaja y gruñó fuertemente al sentirse ridiculizado por ella. _"¿por qué no lo podían invitar?"_, él ya no pertenecía al lado oscuro y se había unido forzosamente a los buenos. Así que merecía una recompensación por este cambio tan significativo en su vida, además no era el único con un pasado oscuro.

-Por que Kaoru es una bella persona y se ha acordado de mí..-dijo con cariño..-no como otras..-entrecerró su mirada..-que son unos bichos.

Sin la rápida actuación del antiguo Okashira de los Onis, la actual Okashira se hubiera tirado al cuello de la escoba para morderle la yugular y eliminarlo de su camino, misteriosamente las uñas de Misao había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y se movía con rabia entre los brazos protectores de su tutor.

Aoshi meneó la cabeza con negación y haciéndole un gesto al anciano, comenzó a arrastrar a su protegida hacía el tren. Debían cogerlo y conseguir que el estado de la Okashira se volviera totalmente normal.

Cho encogió los hombros y se dispuso a coger el mismo transporte que iban a coger sus ninjas favoritos.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Alzó su rostro hacía arriba y sonrió ampliamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a ver este Dojo y aunque en un pasado había venido para provocar una guerra, ahora las cosas habían cambiado y se sentía más renovado, aunque eso si, seguía echando de menos a su mentor.

Avanzó un paso y se detuvo enfrente del enorme portal, aunque sus intereses habían cambiado no dejaba de sentir que los nervios podían con su cuerpo, jamás se había esperado recibir una carta y cuando había caído entre sus manos, una inmensa felicidad le había robado el alma. Después de todo no le guardaban rencor.

Tragó saliva con más miedo y dio un paso, aunque nuevamente se había detenido. La verdad es que ahora mismo no se reconocía y nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir esta extraña sensación, pero es que la última vez que los vio bueno,..concretamente que le vio a él, fue cuando le abrió los ojos a la verdad.

Era como Shishio pero en el bando de los buenos.

-¡Ey!..-se tensó al escuchar una voz femenina detrás suya y mirando de reojo, vio a una mujer joven con el cabello negro y largo..-¿quién eres tú?..-su mirada se endureció al hacerle la pregunta.

Aspiró con fuerza al sentir que su corazón bombeaba con energía y al mirarla fijamente, un leve chasquido se activo en su mente, ella debía ser la..

-¿Eres la mujer de Himura?..-preguntó dulcemente el joven.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló con el rostro sonrojado.

El joven se acercó hacía la mujer y cogiéndole las manos con dulzura, consiguió que nuevamente el rostro de su acompañante se volviera a teñir de rojo, un leve humillo salía por sus orejas y entonces sus ojos se activaron a un modo más cariñoso hacía su presencia.

-Me llama Soujiro Seta y es un placer conocer a la famosa mujer de Himura.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-abrió los ojos de golpe..-eres un..-comenzó a temblar ante la mirada dulce de Seta..-¿juppongatana?.

Y al ver la afirmación de Soujiro, se llevó una mano a su cabeza y notó como todo lo que le rodeaba comenzaba a darle vueltas, su mundo se volvió totalmente oscuro y antes de que pudiera evitar su final, cayó sobre los brazos de Seta. Sus manos la agarraron por la cintura y acercando su rostro hacía la mujer que yacía entre sus brazos la estudió fijamente, nunca le había ocurrido eso y aunque era una sensación increíble, la preocupación por el estado de su acompañante comenzó a torturarlo.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Lo miró por encima, se agachó a buscar un lápiz que se le había caído de la mesa y lo miró por debajo. Arrugó su frente al saber que sus ojos le estaban traicionando y estaban buscando constantemente ese dichoso papel para dejarlo sin palabras. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa y en ningún momento su vista se apartaba de esa carta, alzó sus ojos hacía el techo y suspirando con resignación, estiró su mano y lo agarró bruscamente.

Desvió su mirada hacía atrás y tiró la bola de papel a la papelera, encendió un cigarro y mascullando cruelmente contra la dueña de la invitación. Un leve tic en la ceja fue el comienzo de su gran lucha interna.

**Continuará.**

Una nueva actualización de este fic de "Navidad".

Soujiro Seta ha llegado al Dojo y se ha encontrado con una mujer..¿quién es la afortunada que ha acabado en los brazos del jovencito?.¿Se hará realidad la propuesta de Kenshin?.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic donde estuvieran todos los Kenshingumi y me está costando, pero espero que vaya bien y os este gustando.

Gracias por los reviews a Okashira janet,misao91,Shumy,Natsumi Niikura,Kunoichi Karla.


End file.
